The Patterns We Make
by bluelightningbug
Summary: His mind was reeling, and he was positive she could hear his heart thumping in the quiet of the maze, but he decides to keep drawing patterns on her skin and not worry about what they were doing. / Set in BotL, if Percy and Annabeth had been alone for a night. M, sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story, Grover and Tyson left Percy and Annabeth to go seek Pan a day earlier. This means that this story takes place the night before Percy and Annabeth go to see Hephaestus.**

**WARNING: Sexual content ahead**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth are about to fall asleep when Percy asks his companion a question that is quite difficult to answer. Staring up at the ceiling of the labyrinth in the dark, he can't help but think of Tyson and Grover, somewhere by themselves in the labyrinth.

"Annabeth?" He whispers, rolling on his side to face her. "When do you think we'll see Grover and Tyson again?"

Annabeth's blankets rustle, and she turns to look him in the eye. In the dark, he can barely make out her features. "I don't know Percy. But we'll see them again", she answers. They're still facing eachother, foreheads touching, and she grabs his hand in reassurance.

He nods, and no more words are exchanged. Through his sleep-deprived mind, he decides he likes the feeling of Annabeth's hand in his; it sets off fireworks in his mind. Subconsciously, his thumb rubs gently across her knuckles, and finding the motion relaxing, he soon has a steady rhythm going with his thumb drawing pictures, light as gossamer, across the back of her hand. He doesn't realize he's doing it until her fingers stretch down and dance across the inside of his wrist in response.

Percy feels a spark travel down his spine at her touch. His mind is reeling and he has no idea what he's doing, but he keeps his eyes shut as he lets go of Annabeth's hand and continues his patterns up her forearm. The demigod next to him shifts and lets out a soft breath, her hands moving to his side, creating wrinkles in his shirt. They move in opposite directions. Annabeth down his torso, nails scratching at his shirt, subtly pulling it up, Percy's fingers flitting along her collarbone until they play with beads on her necklace.

Annabeth makes the first move. In one, swift motion, her hand shoots under the son of Poseidon's shirt. Slowly, methodically, her finger ghosts across his stomach, smiling softly as the muscles involuntarily contract. Hard as steel, she thinks.

As Annabeth traces his abs, Percy pauses, his hand still resting on her collarbone. Annabeth opens her eyes for a second, and see's Percy biting his lip, the ghost of smile on his coral lips. Then he's moving again, his index finger moving much too slow, dragging Annabeth's shirt collar as he runs his finger down her cleavage.

Encouraging him, the daughter of Athena pushes her chest towards him, a subtle movement he doesn't miss. Her finger nails rake down his chest. Then his hand is under her shirt too, waltzing up her stomach until he reaches the middle of her bra. He tugs on it. Annabeth pushes herself towards him again. Not needing to be told again, Percy lightly pushes his fingers under the wire of her bra, feeling the slope of her breast. It continues like this for a moment, both demigods drawing patterns on eachothers skin, memorizing the others body and venturing into unknown territory.

Annabeth's heart is thumping loudly in her chest, and she's sure Percy can hear it beating unevenly. Never the less, she reaches behind her back and goes to undo her bra. Feeling the tension release, Percy pauses once again. But then his hand cups around her, and suddenly he can feel his pants get tighter.

He doesn't know what he's doing, but apparently he's doing something right, judging by the soft moan that escapes Annabeth's mouth. "You're beautiful", he murmurs quietly. He's not sure if she heard him or not, but part of him hopes she did.

Time passes, and the demigods continue to make their patterns. Soon, however, they find themselves at a milestone. Annabeth's hands have traveled up and down Percy's chest, nails raking down, while Percy has moved downwards. He strokes the strip of skin above Annabeth's waistband, unsure and awaiting her command.

Time freezes.

Then Annabeth throws her leg around Percy's waist. She knits her fingers in his ebony hair and nuzzles his cheek, silently giving her consent. Percy licks his lips and slips his hand into his best friends pants, blood rushing in his ears.

Annabeth gasps and moves her hips against his hand. Licking his lips again, Percy slips a finger inside of her. And then another. And another. In, out, in, out, in, out. It's the only things he can concentrate on, that, and the way Annabeth his moaning his name, her cries slowly gaining volume. She meets him in the middle with a thrust of her own, her hands pulling at his hair.

Eventually they slow, and Percy pulls his hand from her. It's coated in sweet smelling juices, and he rests it against her hip, unsure of what was next. Annabeth decides for him, taking her leg off from around his waist.

He's disappointed for a minute as the cool air seeps through his pants in the absence of her warmth. But the disappointment is short lived. Because a moment later, Annabeth's own hands move past Percy's waistband, dipping lower and lower, until she finally grazes-

With a low growl, Percy lunges forward and captures her lips with his own. He's unable to contain it any longer, and Annabeth's kissing him back with just as much force, fingers desperately undoing his pants. Its heated and lustful and everything a teenage boys mind can conjure up, but all too soon they part for air. They're both breathing heavily, eyes slowly opening to stare at eachother.

"What," Percy breaths in a low tone, "Are we doing?"

In response, Annabeth leans forwards and kisses him again. This time it's slow and much more gentle. Her hand closes firmly around the bulge in his pants.

"Are you sure?" Percy asks her. The finality of the situation sets in. Annabeth smiles softly.

"Yes," Annabeth murmurs. "I want this. I want you".

With that, Percy rolls on top of her and kisses her again, while Annabeth tugs his pants down.

* * *

Tomorrow the two demigods will meet Hephaestus, god of the forge, and will travel to Mount St. Helens. Percy will blow up the volcano and go missing for two weeks, ending up with a seductress. Annabeth will think him to be dead, but he'll eventually return home. Then he'll want to bring a pretty mortal girl on their quest, and things will get very, very, very complicated.

* * *

**...What did you guys think? This is the first time I've written anything like this, so I would really appreciate knowing what you thought. Was it too boring, not enough dialogue, OC? What are you guys thinking? Let me know in a review please.**

**On another note, I apologize for for my long absence, I've had a lot on my plate and was devoid of inspiration. But I'm currently nursing an idea for another story, this time about Connor and Travis! There's also a fairly long oneshot being written, so there _is_ more stuff on the way!**

**Okay, a little treat for you at the end of the note. Thank you!**

**-bluelightiningbug**

* * *

The soup that Calypso's invisible servants served for dinner is really good. Unfortunately, Percy can't concentrate on how much he likes it, much less the conversation Calypso is trying to strike up. One comment, however, catches his attention.

"Percy, I couldn't help but notice some peculiar scratches on your chest", Calypso is saying.

He looks up. "Really?" He asks. Calypso looks thoughtfully down at her soup.

"Yes, it looked as if someone had taken their fingernails and scratched you down the torso. Do you know what it's from? Surely not the explosion".

Percy swallows roughly as blonde curls and gray eyes flash across his mind, his name being moaned into the darkness of the maze. His voice shakes. "Probably Capture the Flag, nothing to worry about".

He can tell the Titan doesn't believe him, but he's grateful she allows him to change the subject. "So, what do you think of the soup?"


	2. Continue?

**A/N:**

**I absolutely hate chapters that only contain authors notes, so I am very sorry for posting this. However, I was wondering how many people would be interested in a story that takes place after this one. It would be separate, and would be rater K+ or T in stead of M. (Also, sorry for the inaccurate rating, it took me a while to change it as well). **

**At the end of this story, it says how everything got very complicated. This new fic would basically be little bits describing how complicated it got after they slept together in the labyrinth. **

**Let me know how many of you are interested! **

-bluelightningbug


End file.
